Drama in Konoha high school
by SonicDbzUltimate
Summary: Naruto and the rest in high school deal with all the high school drama in the world. Pairings:SasuSaku,NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters in the fan fiction Enjoy! Naruto and the rest are in there sophmore year!**

* * *

Naruto's POV

Its 5:30 am and the alarm in Naruto's room just rang.

''Already''

''damn, i need to get ready''

I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, and got out my apartment to go to school.

I arrived to school and met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

''Whats up Sasuke''

''Nothin much Naruto'', said Sasuke

''Hey Sakura''

''Hey Naruto''said Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_''As usual im the 1st one there. The fan girls started bombarding me, asking me out. _

_Sakura was different though._

_She is much prettier than the fan girls combined._

_She also tends to stay back and keep her cool._

_That's what I like about Sakura... _

_oh, what am i sayin''._

''You look good today Sasuke'', said Sakura.

''Your not bad your self''.

Then on cue the W.H.O.R.E.S ( weird horrible ogres who ruin the earth for Sasuke) show up.

* * *

Normal POV

'' What are you doing with my Sasuke'', said Karin, the president of W.H.O.R.E.S.

'' Get out of here, W.H.O.R.E.S'', said Naruto.

''Get lost, you piece of shit this is between me and the whore over there (pointing at Sakura)'',said Karin.

''Shut up and please leave'', said Sakura.

''No Sasukes mine, go back to the trash you came from and find someone else'',said Karin.

''Hey, don't you ever in your sorry ass life talk about Sakura like that again'', defended Sasuke.

''This isn't over'', said Karin.

''Thank you, Sasuke'', said Sakura.

''No problem'',said Sasuke.

* * *

**1st block of the day**

Kakashi sensei said, ''your project assignment is to build remote controlled car that goes at 50 mph with the materials available''.

''Any questions'', asked Kakashi sensei.

'' Who do we work with'', asked Shikamaru.

''1 boy and 1 girl in each partnership'',said Kakashi.

''The partners are... Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Temari, and Sai and Ino'',said Kakashi sensei.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura were looking at each other's eyes.

'' Sakura what's your phone number'', asked Sasuke.

''704-847-6298, why'', asked Sakura.

''Because I thought we could have a day to study at the library for the project'', replied Sasuke.

''How thoughtful, then we can get to know each other in the process'',said Sakura.

''Sure'',smirked Sasuke.

''So Sasuke what've you been doing for the past summer'',asked Sakura.

''Nothing but hanging out with Naruto and the crew'', replied Sasuke.

''Do you want to know my Facebook account name'',asked Sasuke.

''Yeah'',said Sakura.

''Uchihamax13'',said Sasuke.

''Thanks, mine is Sakurablossom1279'',replied Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

**Sasuke = Bold**

_Sakura = italics_

Everyone else= normal

* * *

''Wow, Sakura's quite the lady'', said Kakuzu.

''SCHOOL IS OVER, GO HOME'', yelled principle Tsunade.

''Lets take this outside, shall we'', Kakuzu said in a mushy, seductive way.

_''Let me go''._

_''Please, Kakuzu.''_

**''Let Sakura go, NOW''.**_  
_

''What if I don't feel like it'', said Kakuzu.

**''I'll get you off of her then'', as I raised a fist.**

**Kakuzu pushed me and I lashed out at him in front of vice principle Shizune.**

**I punched him in the face.**

**He swung on me,but he missed and I upper-cut him in the jaw.**

**He elbowed me in the head and I hit in the nose.**

**I swung on the side of his face while he was dazed.**

**K.O!**

''SASUKE UCHIHA, you have O.S.S for 5 days and boot camp for the weekend'', said vice principle Shizune.

_''Thank you Sasuke, I really appreciate it''_

**''No problem, Sakura are you okay''**

_''I'm fine, are we still on for the library''_

**_''Yeah''_**

_''Bye Sasuke''_

**''Bye Sakura''**

* * *

**Well that concludes it for Chapter 1, stay tuned for chapter 2 very soon. What do you think I should add in the story. Reply in the review comments and I shall reply.**

.


End file.
